nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Torr Nine-Fingers
Torr Nine-Fingers is a male human Barbarian and an NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Torr was the leader of a small band of Thunnish mercenaries who worked for Goddard Brandik at Stonewatch Abbey. Torr defected when the Royal Explorers took the Abbey and, upon receiving payment, departed amicably. Background Torr was a member of the Aidar Tribe of Thunnish barbarians. He has met and had great respect for Korsik the Quick of the Neidar Tribe. On one of Torr’s early adventures he found a magic ring and donned it. The ring turned out to be cursed, however, so he was forced to sever the finger that bore the ring, earning the name “Nine-Fingers.” Sadly, the Aidar Tribe was all but wiped out by a Gnoll attack. Torr led a small band of surviving warriors north, ultimately becoming a band of sellswords. By 465, he and his band came to work for Goddard Brandik and his bandit company at Stonewatch Abbey. The abbey soon saw an influx of Orlesean soldiers who fortified a nearby camp of recruits and worked to train them as well as the established bandits. Among the Orleseans was Lord Balamer the Blue. By the month of Twins of 465 there were nearly 200 men in the camp divided into three cohorts, and both Torr Nine-fingers’ men and a small band of half elves led by Quintillis also serving as separate squads. Loss of Stonewatch Abbey On the 1st of Twins 465, the Royal Explorers sneaked into Stonewatch Abbey and captured it, slaying Goddard Brandik and Balamer the Blue as well as most of the bandits and Orleseans within. In the process, however, they triggered an alarm, prompting the troops at the nearby camp to believe a drill was being run. The first cohort as well as Torr’s squad and Quintillis’ men marched to the Abbey. There the Orlesian commanding officer saw through the Royal Explorers' attempts to claim all was well within the abbey and ordered an attack. At that moment Noel Gorehammer hurled the severed heads of Goddard Brandik and Balamer the Blue at their feet and bellowed that the same fate awaited any man who attacked. This prompted some grumbling and distention in the ranks and a veteran of the cohort named Grizz, called out that he would be willing to parlay, earning a blistering rebuke from his Orlesean commander and the cohorts second in command. From the abbey Wu Xen spied the Torr’s group and called to him, declaring himself friends with Korsik the Quick and asking for a parlay. Torr declared that he would parlay. This caused the Orlesean officer and his second to round on Torr and berate him, delivering a slap to emphasize his point. In return Torr and his men immediately slew both the officer and his assistant. After the display Quintillis too expressed his willingness to talk on behalf of his men and a parlay was called. Parlay Torr agreed to parlay on behalf of his men as did Quintillis and Grizz. The Royal Explorers met with the three inside Stonewatch Abbey. Torr explained that once he and his men had been paid for a contract, they were honor-bound to see the job through. He did point out, however, that Brandik and the Orleseans had not yet paid him. The Royal Explorers paid him out of the gems that had been stolen by Brandik’s bandits and Torr and his men promptly departed on good terms. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs